Terrorism 101
by AnglLvr266
Summary: A school has been taken hostage and Jack's the only one inside. What happens when a few kids band together to help Jack and CTU save their school?
1. 9:0010:00 Part 1

The following takes place between 9:00 AM and 10:00 AM. 

Jack Bauer paced anxiously in the Counter Terrorist Unit's headquarters. He had returned to CTU after chasing terrorists for the past three hours. He uncovered substantial information about their next move and needed to report it immediately. Now, he just needed to wait of the results.

"Jack, come here." Chloe O'Brian yelled from her station. Jack ran over to her.

"What'd you find?"

"I intercepted an email just a minute ago. It tells the details of their next move."

"What is it?" Jack pushed.

"I don't think you understand the magnitude of this situation, Jack."

"Don't give me that bullshit Chloe! Tell me what they're planning!"

"Jack." Edgar Stiles had appeared from behind them. "Look, these guys are bad. They just blew up three U.S. offices in China, Korea and Japan. Now they're looking for new targets. You've killed a total of twelve of their men, but our estimates put their numbers in the hundreds. You have to listen. We're they're going next might give you a too emotional connection."

"Where…are…they?"

"They're heading to Milwaukee. It seems that they figured the hundreds of adults they killed won't match up to the thousands of kids they could kill next."

"Kids?"

This time Chloe spoke, "They've reached a private high school there. It's one of the largest in the state, and it has over 1200 kids. With the teachers included in that count, their school population exceeds 1300."

"They're going to bomb a school?"

"No, they're going to take it hostage, ask for demands, kill all who oppose and then kill all remaining once they get what they want."

"I'm going."

"Jack, we don't think it's a good idea. You have a daughter, you feel connected."

"I'm going. I want a tactical team to set up a perimeter of three blocks. These guys most likely will be spread out. I need a helicopter and to be outfitted with equipment. I'm leaving as soon as the chopper is ready." Without another word, Jack turned and strode away, leaving his two co-workers, as always, speechless.

**9:04…57…58…59…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:08…35…36…37…**

"Curtis, I want you to set up a command post outside the school. Edgar, are you with me?"

A voice crackled over Jack's head set, "Yeah, I'm here Jack."

"I need the schematics of the school as well as infrared imaging to place all hostiles. How soon can you get that?"

"Give me ten minutes."

"Great, get back to me. Now, I want Castle's team to wait for my signal. With a school this large, I'm guessing that they will have them spread out to reduce the risk of retaliation. Once Edgar gets me the infrared, I'll enter the building and proceed to an empty room. All teams will wait for my command." Jack's cell phone rang and he answered. "This is Bauer."

"Jack, there's a large amount of civilians on the 1st floor, which is technically the school's basement. I see a large number huddled in one main room. I count seven hostiles. There are at least thirty rooms on each floor, with an average of seventeen occupied. Smaller amounts, only two hostiles in each room. The 5th floor seems to be the smallest, and not much activity there. I count three rooms out of eleven occupied. One room is totally void of people, I am unsure if there are civilians or hostiles, the infrared is having trouble picking up their readings. It must have something obstructing the satellite."

"Okay, thanks Edgar." Jack stood and jumped from the van. "Listen for my command."

**9:16…12…13…14…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**9:19…42…43…44…**

"Quiet!" A man yelled. He walked over to a group of kids huddled beside their teacher. They leaned back. "Do you want to die?" He grabbed a girl roughly by the arm, and heaved her to her feet. She screamed in fear.

"No! Don't hurt her! Please." A younger male teacher yelled out. The captor released the girl and she slid close to her group.

"Are you going to be today's hero?" The captor asked the teacher.

"No, I'm being these kids teacher. As long as they're in school, I am responsible for them."

"Ah, well put. Looks as if I might have to pick in another group." The man shrugged and headed in the direction of a much more frightened pack of students.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to scale down to the 5th floor. I will be radio silent until I assess the situation." Jack said into his intercom.

"Copy that. Contact us as soon as possible."

Jack turned off his radio and propelled off the roof of the school. He was right above where the empty room was located. In moments, he was outside the windows. Carefully, he slid through the opening, just barely fitting and entered the school. He dropped and drew his gun. Slowly, quietly, he moved. He jerked to a stop when a boy walked past his hiding spot. He quickly took action and jumped at the chance.

The boy had no clue what hit him. Jack leapt from the shadows. Swinging an arm around the guy's neck, Jack yanked him back and pressed his gun to the guy's temple.

"You mutter one word and I won't hesitate to shoot you." Jack walked forward with his hostage, but froze as another emerged from behind a curtain. Two more came from his right, another three on his left. They took position and circled him. They all had weapons of some sort. Hammers, screwdrivers, a cane, you name it, they had it.

"Let him go," One simply stated.

"Put your weapons down. I'm a Federal Agent. I'm here to rescue you."

"Bullshit!" A boy yelled. "That's what the other guys said. 'Yeah, we're here for a college visit, from the FBI.' Right."

"I'm telling the truth." Jack still held the boy. His keen senses though, we clouded with this new surprise. He never saw the two boys come from behind and hit him hard on the back of his neck. He staggered and tried to remain conscious as he slowly slumped to the floor.

**9:29…12…13…14…**


	2. 9:0010:00 Part 2

**9:30…57…58…59…**

Jack opened his eyes slowly. His head throbbed uncontrollably. He could hear whispers from every direction. Suddenly, he was hit in the face with a quick splash of water. He jerked in surprise, his eyes snapping open. He was tied to a chair. All his equipment was gone, and he was surrounded by teenagers, one of which held a bottle of water. Another had a gun.

"I'd be careful with that." He simply stated to the boy with his pistol. The boy tilted his head in annoyance. He flipped the lever that released the cartridge of bullets, cocked it so the last bullet flew out, gripped the top and let the bottom of the gun slide to the floor as he removed the chamber from its resting place.

"Who are you?" The sarcastic boy from before asked.

"My name is Jack Bauer. I work for a company called CTU, a branch of the government. We've been following the terrorists that have taken your school hostage."

"Yeah right." The boy stood and walked over to Jack. Without warning, he delivered a quick punch to Jack's face. Jack felt something tear and the familiar sensation of blood running down his face from his temple. He looked up at the boy who showed his hand. "I guess this class ring is for more than just show." Smiling, the boy drew back again, but a new voice rang out.

"Jake! Stop it!" A girl hissed. She strode over to him and pushed him away.

"Get out of here Kris."

"Yeah, and where exactly would I go?" Silence. "Thought so. Why'd you hit him?"

"Because he's lying. He keeps saying 'I work for CTU.' I've never even heard of the place. Any one else ever heard of that branch?" He looked at his classmates. They all shook their heads.

Kris walked over to Jack. "Where's your identification?"

Jack breathed roughly, "Back left pocket."

Kris awkwardly reached into Jack's pant pocket and withdrew a wallet-looking object. She flipped it open and showed it to everyone. "Jack Bauer. CTU agent and special agent to the PRESIDENT!" She turned, "You know the President?"

"Yes. I know him. Will you please get me out of this now?" The boys who knocked him out sprang up from their seats and untied him. Jack slumped over slightly and touched his temple. Looking at his blood covered hand, he glared up at Jake.

"Sorry. I thought you were one of them. You won't kill me now, will you?"

Jack sighed, "No, I won't kill you. You thought you were protecting your friends, I admire your courage."

"Thanks."

"So, can someone tell me what's going on here? And you." Jack said pointing at the boy who dismantled his weapon, "Where'd you learn to handle a gun like that?"

"My dad is an FBI agent. He's taught me a thing or two. My name's Rick by the way."

"Okay Rick. You think you can put it back together and give it back to me?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Do it. I need that if you all want to stay alive long enough to get through this day." He turned to Kris, "You seem to be the most powerful one here, in the leading sense. Tell me what's going on."

"Well, you heard what Jake said about them coming in pretending to be the FBI, they all look like that. It's really freaky. They come in here only from time to time to drop of another body. Yeah, they stash the bodies here. So far there's five teachers and three kids. All men. We knew them all."

"I'm sorry. We're trying to stop these guys, so you have to keep going."

"Um…the 6th floor is totally unoccupied. They got lost with all the doorways and turns. If you don't know the floor, you'll get lost. They definitely don't know it. We all know that floor, so if you'd like to move up there, it'd probably be safer."

"All right. You got that right. I just need to check the bodies quick, report to my people."

"Okay," Kris replied, her voice shaky.

"You don't have to come with me. You can stay here with your friends." Jack studied her carefully. She was terrified, as she should be. He couldn't stand it. All these kids could die with the blink of an eye, and he was in control on if it should happen or not.

"No, it's okay, " Kris said, breaking up his thoughts. "I'll go with you so I can tell you who they are."

"Okay. Come on." Jack walked behind the curtain where the boys had motioned him. The bodies were all on their stomachs. None were binded, but he could tell that the teachers were all younger males. He rolled one over.

"Mr. Tanner. Mr. Kosh. Mr. Lorway." Kris's eyes started to tear up, "Mr. Gale, and…"

The last one, made Kris burst into tears. But as Jack flipped him, the body let out a groan. Jack quickly flipped up the teacher's shirt. He was completely startled when he saw a bulletproof vest underneath. "Who is he?"

Kris had her back to them.

"KRIS! He's alive, I need to know who he is!"

Kris jumped. "He's alive? His name is Mr.-Mr.-"

"It's Justin." Jack looked down at the man who slowly opened his eyes. "Can you help me up man?"

Jack grabbed a hand and pulled him to a sitting position. "Justin.."

"Miller. I'm the soccer coach and fitness trainer."

"A bulletproof vest?"

"My team got it for me as a joke. There always seemed to kick one stray ball each practice at my chest. Always bullets of a kick, so what not better than a bulletproof vest? I heard gunshots upstairs from the gym. I threw it on and pulled a shirt over it. Then three guys came in, shot me and dragged me up here. That's all I remember."

"Okay. I need to contact my people, and we have to move these kids up to the sixth floor."

"Your people? Kids, as in more than Kris?"

"My name is Jack Bauer. I work for a branch of government know as CTU. Right now, there are over three dozen terrorists in this school. It is my job to locate them all, and get everyone out as quickly and as safely as possible. So far, it hasn't been going well." Jack reached into his pocket and came up empty. "Who has my phone?" Jake ran forward and handed him the phone. Dialing, Jack called the one person he could always trust.

**9:49…45…46…47…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:52…9…10…11…**

"Hello?"

"Hey Tony it's Jack. Look I need you to do something for me."

"No offense Jack, but the last time I did anything for you, I was fired, my wife divorced me and I became an alcoholic."

"I know, but look Tony, I really need your help. I'm at a school right now 76th and Lincoln, in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. I need you to contact CTU and tell them that I have some kids with me. We're going to head to the 6th floor. Tell them-"

"JACK!" A frightened whisper hissed. Jack turned and saw Kris staring at the doors. A few of her classmates joined her and all looked very panicked.

"What?"

"I-I think they're coming."

Jack swore, "Hold on Tony. All right, we need to get out of sight. Everyone hide! Now!" The kids went into hiding places Jack didn't even know were there. Good, it would be harder to find them. Striding forward, he helped Kris with Miller. He just closed the cabinet door where the pair was hiding when the doors to the room slammed open. Jack grabbed his weapon, aimed and shot. He hit his target in the back of the first's head. It split easily and the man fell to the floor. He went to aim at the other, but his legs gave out as a bullet pierced his right calf. He went to shoot again, but felt a cold metal touch his temple.

Inside the cabinet, Miller held Kris firmly against him, a hand over her mouth. She shook with fear, her eyes wide.

"Do not move." The terrorist kneeled down and looked at Jack. He smiled and put all his pressure on the wound on Jack's leg. Jack howled in pain. "Who are you?" He asked. Jack glared at him but didn't say a word. The terrorist flipped Jack over and grabbed his ID out. "Jack Bauer, CTU. We didn't think you were going to come." The man looked up as two more terrorists came running in. "Move Jarid's body by the others. Kain, come hold his arms down." A younger killer stepped forward and pinned Jack down. The leader wrapped his hand around Jack's neck and increased the pressure. Jack struggled to get free, but it was impossible. Slowly, black dots began to appear as he gasped for air. Then the blackness overtook him and he faded into unconsciousness.

**9:59…57…58…59…**

**10:00:00**


End file.
